Seeing Double
by Queen of the Sheep
Summary: “Oh! Are you hurt?” He gently grabbed the girl’s arm but was pushed away and was also nearly sent flying!“That’s no concern of yours you damn rat!” Who is the girl? Wanna find out? R&R! CH3 up
1. Chapter 1 a mystery arrival

**Disclaimer:** I, queen of the sheep, do not own Fruits Basket or any it's fine characters. However the mysterious character I have introduced in this chapter (the new girl) she is mine and so is the salami and cheese spread bagel I am eating at this minute.

SEEING DOUBLE

CHAPTER ONE

A mystery arrival

It was the start of a new school term and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo entered the classroom ready to start the new day! Well….not Kyo, he was as miserable as ever after loosing yet another battle with Yuki that very morning.

"Hey look, a new girl." Tohru was referring to a solemn looking girl sitting in the corner

of the room staring longingly at a photo on her desk.

"Yes, she transferred over from a school in England last week." Once again Hana had

snuck up on the group and Kyo was so startled he almost fell off floor when he turned to come face to face with her standing only an inch away from him.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Was Kyo's only response (bear in mind that Kyo was trying to hide the fact that he was actually quite freaked by the girl's sudden appearance!), whereas Yuki just looked blank.

"Yeah, I heard that she got expelled from her old school and ran away to come live with her Uncle here in Japan." Uo had now also joined the bunch unexpectedly; Kyo almost had a heart attack!

Yuki gazed at the new girl for a moment. There was something about her that was just so familiar and he couldn't work out what it was. Maybe it was the orangeness of her short, choppy hair, or the deep redy/brown of her eyes or perhaps it was just the glum, grumpy look on her face that he really felt was so strange.

"Yuki?" Tohru was now looking at him with her head tilted slightly to one side. Like a dog does when it's wondering what the hell you're feeding it bran flakes for. "Yuki, are you o.k.? You don't look too good."

"Oh, I, I'm, sorry Honda-san, I was just daydreaming again!"

"Stupid rat, you should keep your mind on the real world for a change!" Kyo scowled at him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Well _I'm_ not the one who goes off to sulk on the roof when he's in a bad mood, now am

I?" Yuki was practically hissing!

"Are you two love-birds gonna stand there all day arguing, or are you gonna join _us_ in the real world?" It was Uo's turn to add a contribution now.

Neither of the two rivals said anything but just sat down and steamed their little heads off.

**MEANWHILE**

Ayame was in the back of his shop cooking up another scheme to get his beloved Yuki to value him as an older brother:

"Now I have it! This is the ultimate plan! Yuki will have to respect me once he sees how much effort I have put into forcing him to LOVE me. MUWHAHAHAHAHAA!

Oh, I can see it now, 'Ayame,' he will say, 'I love you Ayame, I always have. I just didn't no it. But now I do! Now I now that I truly respect you for your work and astonishing charisma qualities!'

'That's alright, Yuki. You are forgiven. I love you too Yuki!'

'I love you Ayaa! Gimme a hug!' MUWHAHAHAHAHAA!"

As Ayame played out this sick fantasy in his head, The rest of the world was moving on in life! (Take a hint Ayaa!)

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

It was home time

Tohru, Yuki and Haru where standing in the corridor chatting. (Momiji was forbidden to go to school that day, by Hatori, after running into a wall out of excitement of going back to school!)

Just then the new girl from the class walked by but started to speed up when she saw the group. She stumbled on her own feet then fell, dropping her bag and causing it and it's contents to fly across the corridor.

Yuki immediately went to help the girl up

"Oh! Are you hurt?" He gently grabbed the girl's arm but was pushed away and was also nearly sent flying!

"That's no concern of yours you damn rat!" She spat out the words as if they were poison.

Yuki, who was now on the floor, was quite rightly startled, and so was everyone else!

"Wh...What…did you call me?" At this point, Kyo came charging round the corner just as the girl was brushing herself off.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you guys…" Kyo stopped as soon as he saw his enemy on the floor. His first thought was "_Hey! Someone finally kicked his ass! Damn, I wish I could have seen it! Damn, I wish I could have **done** it!"_

"You heard me, RAT!" She then calmly turned to Kyo with a sly but almost friendly grin.

"Kyo! It's great to have met you, at last!" With that the girl gave Kyo a firm hug. At first, Kyo was too much in shock, by what he heard and by what had just happened, but after a few seconds it sunk in and he realised that a girl was hugging him tightly round the shoulders! He pushed her away.

"HEY! WHAT THE….! How, why, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!"

Yuki was still on the floor glaring at the scene. Tohru and Haru where standing aside, jaws gaping! Their worlds were spinning!

**To be continued…. **

Well? That was the first chapter of 'seeing double'. My chapters are short but there're sweet! What do you think? Please bear in mind that this is my very first fanfic and I don't really like English anyway but that's probably because I've got a witch off a teacher that thinks I know how to birth a lamb just because I don't live in the city! I do know how to birth a lamb, but that's not because I don't live in a city! Never mind, I'm babbling again! Anyway, please R&R both criticism and compliments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2 all is revealed

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Fruits basket does not belong to me, because if it did I would have millions and millions of pounds like Natsuki Takaya probably has!**

SEEING DOUBLE

CHAPTER TWO

All is revealed (well, most of it anyway!)

"O.k., who the hell are you!" Kyo was so angry that due to his confusion he could hardly breathe!

All the friends had now taken the mysterious girl they had met at school, back to Shigure's house. They thought it would be wise rather than shouting their mouths off at school.

"Well, you've barely given me a moment to explain!" She was still standing by the front door having being immediately questioned by Kyo.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Haru were all staring at the girl, although Kyo's expression was a little more infuriated than the others (as you'd expect from him!)

Everyone was staring at her that is, except Shigure of course, as he had not yet heard the full story of why there was a strange woman in his house and was now looking to and from each person in bewilderment!. I'm not saying that he didn't like the fact that there was a strange woman in his house, just that he was a little confused!

"Err… excuse me?" Shigure was trying to make a feeble attempt to make himself heard. "Erm…ex_cuuuse _me?" His voice got louder and bolder as he managed to get a hold of himself a little more.

"HEY! What the HELL is going on here!" And… he snapped.

"I'll tell you what's going on! This girl _HUGGED_ me, and I didn't transform! That's what's going on!" Ahh Kyo, you always let your humiliation get the better of you! He was now going florescent red and his eyes were nearly as big as his ego!

Shigure just stood staring at the girl with a blank face and she gave as good as she got!

"Oh, my!" Was all he was able to mutter.

By this time, Yuki had pulled himself together and called Shigure out of the room to try and explain the extraordinary events, to his older cousin.

"Shigure, she called me a rat and is able to hug Kyo without him turning into a cat! Do you think she's….a…a…. do you think she's apart of the juunishi?"

"No! That's impossible! You and I both know that all the animals of the zodiac are accounted for!"

"Well, whoever she is…she knows!"

The two then entered back into the drama in the next room and sat everyone down.

Shigure didn't want to have to repair his house again so he decided to take a subtle, more relaxed approach.

"Look, Miss…."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I suppose I really should explain now!"

"_Well DUH!" _ Where Kyo's thoughts

She continued. "My name is Jackie Sohma. I lived in England up to a few weeks ago when I ran away. Let's just say, the country didn't agree with me! My Uncle lives not far from here so I went to stay with him, but it seems he has been missing for quite some time now…so… I've kinda been sleeping in a tree down the road!"

"_A tree! What was she living off?" _Although quite annoyed by Jackie's apparent stupidity, Kyo was quite impressed!

"AHHH! You poor girl! It must have been so hard!" Tohru of course felt sorry for her and immediately went to give her hug to somehow comfort her!

"Hey! I'm no charity case! Leave off!" Jackie swept the smaller girl aside. As it would seem she was not one to hug and kiss (at least not in public!).

"Well that explains who you are but, how do you know about Yuki being a rat and how come you can hug Kyo?" Haru had also now 'defrosted' from the shock and was his usual laid back self.

"It's not just Kyo I can hug. I can hug anyone possessed by an animal from the zodiac! Everyone that is, except Yuki."

"Why not?" Tohru was getting curious.

"I just don't like him!" She shrugged it off as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Everyone but Jackie sweat dropped including Kyo who was growing more and more impressed by the second!

"Anyway, why do you think I can hug you?" Everyone looked blank while Yuki was going a beetroot colour in the background!

"Christ! Are you all really that damn stupid! I'm a member of the zodiac too, dumb asses!"

"Th…that's…impossible! There are no more members of the zodiac!" Shigure was mainly saying this to reassure himself but he was saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry but the fact that every time I hug a boy I turn into a bloody cat says different!"

"A WHAT!" Kyo almost coughed up a hairball.

Shigure seemed to relax a bit "O.k., now I know your lying! How can you be the cat when……"

"BUT, I'M THE CAT!"

"I know. And I can explain. You see, when you were born, Kyo, For a brief moment your heart stopped and you were no longer breathing. And in that brief moment yours truly was born. And since the person possessed by the cat was apparently dead, I then became the cat too!"

Kyo's mind was racing! His eyes couldn't fix on one thing, until he looked up into Jackie's warm eyes. He saw something of himself in her eyes; it was like looking into a mirror and seeing a new you. A you, you had never seen before.

"Kyo, we share the spirit of the cat."

Just then Kyo stopped gazing and blinked several times (maybe he was close to tears). He brought himself back to reality and looked straight at the girl.

"Do you…do you change? Do you change into….IT?"

"You mean the cat's true form? No. We share the spirit, but not equally. As you were born first, you share more, so to speak! Besides it would be pretty awkward if I did change because only you have those beads!"

Shigure was lying on the floor unconscious at this point and Yuki was close to it! Haru slowly stood up.

"I suppose we should wake sensei before someone treads on him." He casually walked over to the unconscious body and gently kicked it! That failing he then bent down and shook the man's shoulders vigourously!

"Eh?" Shigure's eyes were crossed and half open as he propped himself up on his arms.

**MEANWHILE**

Back at Ayame's shop!

"Yee He Hee! It's finally finished!" Ayame held up a high school uniform, for a girl!

"A master piece! Ah, I can almost feel Yuki's arms around me!" He held the uniform up higher and walked with it behind a curtain.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Oh, and fits like a dream!" He wandered out from behind the curtain to reveal himself in a blue, long-sleeved jacket with a white lapel trimmed with two thin blue lines, and a short, skimpy blue skirt to match!

Ayame looked himself up and down in a full-length mirror and tears came to his eyes.

"Mmmm! I'm so happy!"

**BACK AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE**

Shigure was on the phone to Hatori and the teens were in the lounge being pretty quiet really! Every-so-often Tohru would fire a question at Jackie and every one would immediately turn and stare at her, anxious for the answer!

"So, um, Jackie! What made you decide to come to Japan?"

Jackie looked around the room at all the eager faces staring her way.

She sweat dropped at yet another pointless question!

Shigure was explaining to Hatori the events that had recently occurred.

"O.k. then, We'll be right over…. Are you sure Akito only wants to see the two of them?...Alright then., see you, bye!" Shigure put the phone back on the receiver and rubbed his temples. He slowly let out a deep sigh.

He walked into the next room unknowingly saving Jackie from having to explain herself.

Everyone stopped and looked at Shigure waiting for him to relay back the phone conversation he had had with Hatori.

"Akito wishes to see Kyo and Jackie. You two, get your coats, I'll drive you there."

The pair of them got up and walked to the door. They put on their coats and went to wait by the car for Shigure.

"Wow! It's such a clear night!" Kyo obviously was not as enthusiastic as Jackie about the beautiful night, not that he was showing anyway!

He looked up at the girl, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I suppose it is."

Kyo was probably the most in shock by Jackie's sudden arrival, after all, it's not everyday a strange girl shows up and claims to have your identity, even if it is a spirit of the zodiac! But it was something else that was really playing on his mind.

"_We share the spirit, but not equally"_

Like many things in Kyo's life, to him this seemed very unfair. He thought,

"_She can't possibly know how hard it **really** is to be possessed by the cat. She's got it easy…compared to me! Compared to me she lives in a six story mansion and eats caviar every day for breakfast! Just like…everyone else."_

Jackie seemed to pick up on Kyo's troubles and with a reassuringly calm voice she softly spoke to him.

"You know, I may not change into the cat's true form, but, I still _feel_ it. Physically, it doesn't affect me, but it still haunts me, just like you. I dream about it at night, I feel the pain, the loneliness that you do. And with that, I also feel the anger and the frustration. The _hate."_

Kyo said nothing, he just stood looking at her, trying to read the emotion on her face. He opened his mouth to say something when, just then, Shigure slammed the front door of the house as he left.

"Right! Shall we get going then?" Shigure got in the front seat of the car and started up the engine.

Kyo and Jackie silently got in the back, drowning in their own thoughts.

**To be continued**

Second chapter done! In the next one, Jackie meets Akito! But does Akito know more about this girl than Akito's letting on? There's only one way to find out! I need to think up a good story plot for the next chapter, that's how!


	3. Chapter 3 confronting Akito

**Disclaimer: Once again I admit that I do NOT own fruits basket. If I had a choice I would rather not write this for it is a dagger through my heart every time! But as it is, I have to for legal reasons so GET OVER IT!**

SEEING DOUBLE

CHAPTER THREE

confronting Akito!

They arrived at the Sohma main house within 10 minutes. Without a word the three of them got out of Shigure's car and walked to the entrance. Kyo stopped about two yards away from the gate.

Jackie noticed and turned to see him standing there like a lost child in a supermarket.

"Kyo?"

Shigure also turned to see what was wrong.

"I never…..This doesn't feel right."

"I know, but we have to go in otherwise Akito will get mad." Shigure walked back towards Kyo to try and encourage him to carry on walking.

Although she didn't say anything, a cold electric shiver raced down her spine.

A cauldron of emotion was being stirred in her head. She was scared of meeting Akito, not knowing what he would do, however, she was quite eager to finally see what he was like.

Shigure and Kyo walked up to where Jackie was and carried on along side her.

As they past the gate, both cats lowered their heads as if to hide themselves from what might lie ahead.

At last they reached Akito's house and Shigure cautiously rapped his knuckles on the door.

Kyo looked up and thought about how the other juunishi must have grown up here. Playing hide and seek in the courtyard, when he was far away on his own, drawing fried eggs in the dirt.

The door opened and Hatori stood on the other side looking solumn as usual.

"Come in." He led the three of them to a shadowed room where a figure sat crouched at a small table.

"Akito, they're hear." The figure said nothing nor did nothing. Hatori then looked at the trio, Shigure nodded towards him and gestured the teens to enter the room.

Shigure, Kyo and Jackie stepped across the hard, wood floor and knelt befor the table, and Akito.

Akito looked up.

"We at last meet, Jackie." No one said a word.

"You don't know how long I have waited to see you two in the same room." No emotions showed in the powerful voice that spoke.

Shigure raised his head a little more.

"Akito, you knew of the second cat's existance?"

A smirk grew across Akito's face.

"Heh, heh." It was obvious. By the look on Akito's face, you could tell that of course he knew! "I suppose you've met some of the juunishi, Kyo and Shigure, of course. Yuki, Haru and Momiji aswell...Tohru."

"Yes, but I haven't met Momiji yet. He's the rabbit, isn't he?"

"Mmm, and the man who answered the door, that's Hatori. The dragon."

Jackie had remembered from her child hood, being told that the dragon from the zodiac was probably the most powerful one of all.

"Well, I'm bored now! You can go!" Sighed Akito.

And with that Shigure steadily got up and started to make his way to the door.

Jackie stood up ubruptly!

"Now hang on a minute! You asked us to come hear! Your can't just send us away because you're _bored_!" You could see the fury in her eyes and the worry in Kyo's!

"Oh can't I? Hatori, send them away, I don't want to look at them any more!" He was now on his feet.

On Akito's call, Hatori walked into the room.

"NO! I want some answers, NOW!" Akito's face hardened and Kyo stood up and both him, Shigure and Hatori got ready to hold some one back!

With one, swift movement, the back of Akito's hand hit Jackie's cheek and knocked her back a step!

"I think i'ts best you leave." As if nothing had happened, Shigure took Hatori's advice and walked out the room. Kyo hesitated, but put a hand on Jackie's shoulder and herded he out the room.

She was in shock from the slap, but was still steaming with agonising anger!

Hatori made sure that the three of them had left the house and then went to join Akito, who was now standing looking out onto the garden from the porch.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Akito's head turned to the side a bit, and a trademark smirk grew across his face!

* * *

YES! I Finally I finished! So sorry it took so long but i've been on a "break". My hands were tied with writing my second fanfic! "Momiji Darko"! look it up if you have time, i'm really proud of it! 

I appologize for the lack of Ayame but he's busy making the right shoes to go with his new uniform! HA!

In the next chapter, more Ayame, and we find out Akito's plot!


	4. Chapter 4 Ayame fun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story...ahh! the daggers... Through my heart...piercing pain! Ow**

translations: Orenji atama - orange head (duh)

Shirayuki - the japenese snow white

SEEING DOUBLE

CHAPTER FOUR

Ayame fun!

Last time we saw Ayame, he was in the back of his shop making a high school uniform...for a girl! He has now finished the final touches on the dainty shoes and the whole outfit is complete. Just bear this in mind, and start thinking about what his plan could be...

It was Monday again. The gang, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uo and Hana, sat down at their desks, in the class room. Tohru had explained to her friends that Jackie was yet another member of the Sohma family, and that she had just moved over from England. But, of course, she couldn't tell them about the secret and why Jackie had a horrific bruise on the side of her face.

"So, what's it like in England then, Jackie?" asked Uo curiously eying her war wounds.

After some hesitation, Jackie replied, "It's a lot different from here, if that's what you're asking." She barely lifted her head, although you could still see the glum look on her face.

"Right." said Uo deciding it was best not to pursue the matter any further.

They all sat quietly for a moment reflecting on their own thoughts, until the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

* * *

At Break, Haru and Momiji, who had recovered (or so he insisted), joined the group and walked down the corridor to...well, to wherever they usually go at break!

Just then, from the other end of the hallway the sound of the frantic, Yuki fan club girls could be heard. But something was different, a new voice sounded from the babbling tribe, a voice so girly and feminine that it couldn't possibly be the voice of a girl!

The fan club turned the corner and were now facing the others!

"Oh...no!"

Yuki's eyes wide with shock and confusion, he realised something.

At that very moment Yuki realised...just how twisted and desperate his brother was!

The fan club girls...and Ayame, rushed up to Yuki!

"Hi, Yuki!" Motoko had her arms linked with Ayame, who was sickly-sweet smiling and batting his eye lashes. "This is Amiya! She's new at this school!"

As Yuki was still twitching nervously, Kyo spoke up.

"Yeah!" He could barely keep himself from laughing his head off!

Then in a low, harsh voice Yuki spoke through his teeth.

"What are you doing here!" It wasn't a question. He knew exactly why his brother was stalking him!

The familiar shrill voice once again flowed from Ayame's lip-glossed lips.

"Well, dear Yuki, I came to this school this morning and met this wonderful, beautiful, young girl, here," Motoko giggled at the compliment, "and she took me under her wing and told me all about their devotion to the handsome prince Yuki, and I just had to meet you so..."

Yuki almost burst into tears, but something stopped him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of one of the girls standing behind his flamboyant brother!

A dark haired girl stood, with her head low, as if trying not to be noticed. Yuki looked a little more closely at the girls hidden face.

"Shigure?"

The girl lifted her head.

"Aha! Goodness no! that's a man's name! Not a name for a young woman like me! Ahahaha!" Shigure's face was bright red and his voice was even more shrill than Ayame's!

"My name's Shirayuki!"

No one really believed that Ayame could really sink this low, Shigure on the other hand; he was more likely to do something like this!

"Yeah, right!" shouted Kyo.

However, Haru, above anything else found this hilarious!

"Excuse me, but do you mind if we talk to these two "ladies" for a moment?" but before either one of the fan club girls could say a thing, Kyo and Yuki grabbed one drag-queen each and dragged them round the corner! (A/N pun not intended)

"What the hell, do you think you're doing!" The metaphorical smoke that was coming out of Kyo's ears, was now turning black!

"uh…it's no big deal!" A feeble attempt to try and defend himself!

"No big deal!" (A/N poor Kyo!) "You're wearing a DRESS! How is it not a big deal! And the bloody cheek, to call your self Shirayuki!"

"Actually, I think they look quite good!"

Of course, everyone had forgotten that the two cross-dressers standing before them were not the only ones who looked good in a dress! Momiji, who had said nothing until now, also constantly wore girls clothes, and wore them well at that!

The whole lot of them sweat dropped!

"Why, thank you, dear Momiji! It's nice to know that someone here has a good eye for style!" As Ayame smiled, his perfect white teeth glistened and as Momiji grinned from ear to ear, his rosie, round cheeks blushed!

Horror was practically visible throughout the group as their little blond friend stood glowing red and batting his eyelashes!

"O-kay! Well, that…still doesn't..er..i mean-" Before Kyo embarrassed himself further Haru decided it was a good idea to step in!

"I think what orenji atama is trying to say, is that, at least Momiji doesn't pretend to be girl, and he isn't 28!"

"Come on Shigure darling, we're leaving!" Ayame stormed off back to the Fan club girls! Shigure, however, lingered for a second longer.

"Um, just so you know, I'm not here why you think I'm here! I mean, it's got nothing to do with the fact that there are so many…high…school…girls." Just as he was saying this, two youthful, slim, 1st years walk past with their hair swaying behind them!

"Erm, got to go! Bye!" And with that, Shigure skipped off in the same direction!

The bell sounded for the end of break and the group solemnly strolled back to class.

"Wait!" Tohru had stopped abruptly, "Where's Jackie-san!"

In all the confusion, everyone had forgotten about the new addition to the family!

The entire group looked at Kyo and then at each other.

"The roof!" all in chorus!

* * *

Next time in Seeing Double, What is Jackie doing on the roof? And How will Hatori react when he finds his two child-hood friends in skirts and make-up!

* * *

Haha! I love how I make myself laugh! Joking!

I would just like to say, congrats to Dark-Morganna who has written her first story (with the help of God of Frogs)! I can't believe it's even shorter than mine! But, anyhoo, well done, and its nice that you're adding to the ever growing immortal rain fics!

I hope people reading this will review it for you and I recommend it especially if you read immortal rain, but if you don't…..do! It's a really good series!

Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Ill write the next as soon as possible, but it might be a little while because I just thought of a really good plot for another fic involving Shigure and SAKE! YAY!


End file.
